Timeline
~30,000 BC *At the dawn of their period of usefulness, the Eidelons developed need of a guard. A race no one had quarrel with. A force to ensure harmony prevailed once negotiations had finished. They took great care to choose a species no one had met before and found a primitive, barely clothed species, far removed on the galaxy's outer spiral. Having brought some of them back, their evolution was accelerated with generous alterations, until they became the Eidelon's trusted acolytes – the Peacekeepers. It is theorized that the Sebacean's forebears were in fact Humans.Peacekeeper Wars: Part 1 ~10,000 BC *The activation of the Darnaz Triangle forces the Eidelon priests on Arnessk into stasis. The stasis lasts for 12,000 cycles, during which the remaining Eidelons lose their ability to influence peace and the Peacekeepers become more militant."What Was Lost - Sacrifice""What Was Lost - Resurrection" 100 AD *A group of Sebaceans leave the Peacekeepers and form the Breakaway Colonies in the Uncharted Territories."Look at the Princess - A Kiss is but a Kiss" ~1000 *The Charrids invade Hynerian space. They kill over a billion Hynerians and eat a million of their young before suicide attacks drive them off."Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands" *Sometime before this date, the Luxans and Ilanics become blood allies."Back and Back and Back to the Future" 1499 *Dominar Rygel XVI is born. 1501 *A heavily outnumbered group of Peacekeepers defends a monastery of nurses against the Venek Horde. The fighting ends in a truce after the leader of the Veneks realizes that only women and children remain in the monastery. The arrival of John Crichton, Aeryn Sun, Ka D'Argo, Stark, and Jool in the time period changes history, eventually preserving the end of the war, but leading to the slaughter of the nurses and children."...Different Destinations" ~1650 *''Elack'' is bonded to his Pilot."Crichton Kicks" ~1700 *Reading and writing become prominent in Luxan society."Revenging Angel" *Br'Nee's people seed an asteroid with plant life."Bone To Be Wild" 1709 *Utu-Noranti Pralatong is born. 1750 *Zhaan kills Counselor Bitaal for his part in a PK-assisted coup d'état on Delvia. She is arrested and imprisoned by Peacekeepers. 1767 *After 17 years of meditation in prison, Zhaan overcomes her own dark impulses 1868 *Rygel is deposed by his cousin Bishan. He becomes a Peacekeeper prisoner. He is first imprisoned and tortured on the PK command carrier Zelbinion by Captain Selko Durka. ~1899 *Rygel is transferred from the Zelbinion to another prison. *The Zelbinion is defeated in combat by the Nebari. Captain Selto Durka escapes the ship but is captured by the Nebari and spends nearly 100 cycles subjected to a mind-cleanse."Durka Returns" 1969 1976 1978 *ro-NA enters service as a retainer to the Royal Family of the Breakaway Colonies. 1979 *Although not infected herself, Jool joins her cousins in cryostasis to await the discovery of a cure for their illness. *Jool and her cousins are sold to Grunchlk. 1985 1986 1991 *D'Argo's wife Lo'Laan Tal is murdered by her brother Macton. He frames D'Argo for the murder. *Before his capture, D'Argo sends Jothee away. *Macton and Peacekeepers arrest Ka D'Argo. The Luxan is imprisoned aboard Moya."They've Got a Secret""Mental as Anything" 1993 *Scorpius allegedly begins service for Staleek."We're So Screwed - Hot to Katratzi" 1995 *Leslie Crichton dies in hospital."Won't Get Fooled Again" 1996 *The Ilanic/Scorvian War begins. 1997 *Aeryn Sun has a romantic affair with Lieutenant Tam Velorek while stationed aboard the Leviathan Moya. Velorek joins to Moya, replacing another, less cooperative member of his species. Velorek reveals his sabotage of Captain Crais's project to Aeryn Sun. Aeryn Sun betrays Velorek to Crais in return for transfer to duty as a Prowler pilot leading Crais to imprison, then (likely) execute Velorek."The Way We Weren't" 1998 *Scorpius imprisons Stark at the Gammak Base 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 c.2020 *Following her rejuvenation in 2004-05, Noranti Pralatong's third eye is due to reopen. 2080 *Princess Katralla and Elkar Tyno are due to emerge from their statue forms to rule the Breakaway Colonies in this year. Crichton's daughter is due to be born in the following months."Look at the Princess - The Maltese Crichton" Timeline Notes *March 1999 is considered by this wiki to be the reference date for the timeline and has been constructed based on that as well as chronological references made throughout the show. *The events of "Terra Firma" and later are based upon dialogue at the end of "Kansas" establishing that the year is 2003 when John and his crew arrive at "present day" Earth. *All dates are based on the Earth calendar year. *Alternate universe dates – that can be accurately determined – are italicized and listed in the appropriate year. Sources Category:Farscape